


instinct

by harryandthestars



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Jealous T.J., Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Regret, T.J. finds out Jonah got that shirt, Tyrus - Freeform, based on 3x15, can my babies just be happy already, fuck kira - Freeform, the iconic bench scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: Jonah and Kira, surprisingly, are the people that make T.J. realize how much Cyrus means to him.





	instinct

T.J. walked the crowded halls rather depressedly, his eyes looking for that one person out of pure instinct. He shook his head and retreated to his locker instead of conducting some kind of search, smiling slightly at the scent of the girl next to him.

“Your perfume smells like chocolate muffins,” he said seriously, and cringed right afterwards. Everything seemed to be reminding of chocolate muffins.

“I have a boyfriend, Kippen.” She shut her locker with a small smirk and squealed at the sight from some skinny boy who smelled like mango juul. 

He snorted before his eyes saw roses lying on the floor. Picking them up with slight apprehension, he found there was a tiny note attached to the stem. 

_ Meet me at the park again today. I had too much fun last time. Also what’s your locker combo so I can put them in properly next time? (: xoxo Kira _

T.J. sucked in a breath and shut his eyes. Did she not know texting exists? He walked away, gaze on the glossy tiles, and ended up bumping into Jonah Beck.

“Oh, hey, T.J.,” Jonah said, friendly as usual. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“No, it’s my fault.” T.J.’s eyebrows furrowed, staring at him intently. There was something familiar, way too familiar, about what he was wearing. He looked up at him. “Where’d you get your shirt from?”

“Oh, this?” Jonah looked down with a sad smile. “From that doomed flea market thing. Well, not really a market, we weren’t selling...We’re actually not supposed to keep the clothes. Try not to tell anyone, huh?” He laughed, but T.J.’s lips remained pursed.

“Who, um...Did you pick it out yourself?” he asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

Jonah’s smile disappeared and stared at T.J. with---what, pity?---in his eyes. “Uh, actually, no. Cyrus did.”

“Hm. Cool, okay, yeah. I should be going to class. I’ll see you.” He staggered a bit as he tried to walk away hastily, suddenly feeling very warm.

But Jonah had other plans, it seemed. “T.J., wait.”

They stared at each other, and T.J. was hoping for the magical words  _ Cyrus wants to hang out with you today  _ or even  _ He didn’t even want to give me the shirt; I forcibly removed it from his hands, actually, because he really wanted to give it to you.  _ Instead Jonah asked, “Are you mad at him? Cyrus?”

“No!” T.J. said quickly, surprising himself. How could anyone ever be angry at him? If anything, Cyrus should be the one that’s pissed. He swallowed. “Is he...Is he mad at me?”

Jonah sighed. “I wouldn’t say mad. More like upset. But you know Cyrus.” He shook his head in mild exasperation, but smiled as if he was thinking about something sweet; T.J.’s nostrils flared. “He’ll never admit anything’s wrong.”

“And you just figured he was upset?”

“Yeah.” Jonah tilted his head. “And you guys haven’t hung out in a while, so I assumed…” He cleared his throat, obviously comfortable. “Like there was some meteor shower last week, and I really thought he would invite you to watch it with him.”

“But he invited you.”

“Yes.”

A moment of tense silence passed between them before Jonah said kindly, “I’m sure if you just talk to him, it’ll all be resolved.” He snuck a fake glance at his watch. “Oh, I’ll get going! See you.”

T.J. watched him leave, wishing that meteor had hit Earth instead.

___________________________

“Okay, why so quiet, Kippen?”

Kira smiled at him, her lips obviously glossed, hair falling effortlessly past her shoulders. T.J. had just noticed this, thirty minutes into their little park wandering.

“Nothing.” He smiled unconvincingly. “Just thinking, I guess.”

“About…?”

He couldn’t face her. “You.”

T.J. knew she was grinning widely, and she made a movement to grab his hand, but he took a step forward. “And Cyrus.”

Her smile vanished, replaced with narrowed, angry eyes that T.J. was already getting accustomed to. “What am I supposed to make of that?”

He shrugged. “I think he’s upset with me.”

“And you care.” She laughed, strangely mirthless. “You care that he’s ‘upset with you.’”

“Well, of course I care.” He felt his anger rise. “I’m his friend, remember?”

She rolled her eyes. “Really close, huh?”

T.J. looked across the lake, spotting a navy blue car the same color  _ his _ shirt was supposed to be. There was obviously some reason as to why Cyrus didn’t even hang out with him anymore, and he wanted nothing more but to get rid of that reason, except that reason was this pretty cool girl that everyone expected you to get with… “Yes.”

“Yet you left him on Costume Day for me.”

He frowned at her. “I didn’t want to!”

This didn’t bother her. “But you still did. You obviously find something about him, like, off-putting.” T.J. opened his mouth to interject angrily, but Kira went on: “Is it the fact that he’s always demanding attention from you---”

“He is not!”

“---or his inability to play any sports? Like, what do you even talk about with him? Dinosaurs?”  She chuckled again. “Honestly, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you reciprocate his feelings.”

T.J.’s heart dropped. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kira smirked. “He has a little gay crush on you, it’s way too obvious at this point. Isn’t that cute?” She punched his arm lightly. “Don’t you see the way he looks at you?” 

He said nothing, mouth exceedingly dry, so she added, “Aw, it’s okay. We’ll hook him up with someone. Does Buffy count as a guy? Lowkey, honestly. But if we want something truly gay...Oh my god, I know, the frisbee boy! With that dumb smile. Jo—”

“Shut up, Kira!” he yelled, facing her. “Just shut the fuck up already.”

“Have I touched a nerve?” Her face colored dangerously. “You know, it seems like you prefer Cyrus’ company over mine.” 

His rage drained away, replaced with numb acceptance. “Yeah, actually. I do.”

 

___________________________

 

Lights hung all over the fences, dimly lit. T.J. looked around the crowded backyard, out of instinct that he didn’t mind. He was about to conduct a full Cyrus search—but then T.J. spotted him, his breath hitching slightly. 

“Hey,” he said, walking over. His heart was pounding. 

“Hi,” Cyrus answered, sweet and mellow. T.J. shut his eyes, absorbing the voice that reminded him of home. Of belonging. Still, the nervousness seeped through as he opened his mouth and didn’t say anything. 

And then T.J. saw Jonah Beck flash the pair a smile and look away. It calmed him down, for some reason, and he smiled at Cyrus. 

Gesturing to the wooden bench, he asked, “Is it okay if I talk to you?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly the fact this isn’t my best work is 100% caused by disney’s slow burn tyrus angst


End file.
